Um anjo entre nós
by Dan Bell
Summary: Dean/Castiel. A ordem seguinte era complexa: Que Castiel, o anjo protetor, descesse á terra.
1. Chapter 1

Todos os pais costumam sentir que seus filhos são especiais. Mary teve a mesma sensação quando tomou pela primeira vez o filho nos braços. Os olhos verdes do menino, enrolado pela manta azul, lhe traziam a certeza de que Dean era uma criança especial.

Dean cresceu sendo um bebê ativo. Seus olhinhos percorriam por todos os lugares e ás vezes Mary tinha impressão de que pareciam procurar algo. No quarto do bebê, um anjo de porcelana enfeitava a prateleira. Os olhos azuis do objeto eram incrivelmente brilhantes e atraia a atenção do pequeno Winchester, que sempre esticava as rechonchudas mãos até o objeto, querendo agarrá-lo e explorá-lo. Mary sempre deteve aquelas mãos, lhe contando que era o anjo da guarda e que Dean deveria ter zelo por ele.

_A alma de Dean reconhecia Castiel, desde os tempos em que o Winchester nem mesmo sabia andar ou falar._

O anjo acompanhou Dean desde o nascimento, o viu chorar pela primeira vez, cheio de vida inundando toda aquela sala com um choro absurdamente alto. Viu Mary derramar as lágrimas de felicidade segurando o pequeno nos braços, viu-a cantar pela primeira vez causando a sonolência no menino. Castiel também estava presente quando Dean ainda criança colecionava os machucados e arranhões. Muitas das vezes, na verdade todas elas, Cas queria segurá-lo e impedir que se machucasse mas as ordens eram claras, ele não deveria interferir em nada para que não prejudicasse o futuro. Todas aquelas cicatrizes moldariam o homem que Castiel depois viria a conviver.


	2. Chapter 2

A chegada de Sam foi assistida por Castiel. O novo bebê chegou á casa enrolado por uma manta branca. Os pequenos pés de Dean correram ao encontro da mãe.

– Você quer conhecer o seu irmãozinho, Dean? – Mary sorriu docemente enquanto John ergueu o pequeno Dean nos braços.

– Dean esse é Sammy – Mary continuou – Diga Oi ao seu irmão

Castiel se aproximou naquele momento, pois também queria conhecer o mais novo Winchester e notou o quão cheio de luz o coração de Dean ficou.

– Oi Sammy – respondeu Dean, os olhos curiosos passeavam pelo rosto delicado do bebê.

Naquele instante Castiel viu o quão profundo era o laço entre os dois garotos.

_Sam e Dean Winchester compartilhavam mais do que sangue, eram irmãos de alma._

O anjo passou a tarde admirando o sorriso que Dean sustentava no rosto enquanto brincava com as pequenas mãos do novo irmãozinho. O mais velho também não havia se conformado em ficar sobre a ponta dos pés e ocupou um pequeno espaço sentando ao lado do irmão, no berço.

– Hey Sammy, você vai demorar pra crescer? – o bebê apertou a mão ao redor dos dedos do mais velho, as pernas inquietas como se também tivesse a mesma pressa para crescer.

– Dean querido – Mary se aproximou do berço e suspirou – Não pode ficar no mesmo berço que o seu irmão, ele ainda é pequeno mas logo vai crescer e brincar com você, hum?

Os braços maternos alcançaram o corpo do loiro, que mesmo contrariado deixou o berço.

Naquela noite Castiel acompanhou Dean nas três vezes que o garoto fugiu até o quarto do mais novo apenas para vê-lo com os olhos curiosos como os bebês dormiam sem quase mudar de posição na cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Em uma noite quente Castiel desmaiou. Não se tinha certeza do que realmente havia acontecido, o anjo acordou em casa sendo vigiado pelo amigo Balthazar e dois de seus irmãos, Rafael e Gabriel.

Na mesma data Sam completou seis meses e toda a atrocidade aconteceu. Castiel voou de volta o mais rápido que pode mas tudo o que conseguiu encontrar foi o jovem John, o coração estilhaçado no peito, segurando nos braços as duas únicas riquezas que lhe haviam restado. Sammy parecia adormecido sem ter qualquer noção dos fatos ao redor enquanto Dean mantinha uma mão agarrada na jaqueta do pai, os olhos atentos e confusos na janela que ainda exalava fumaça.

Castiel nunca tinha visto um homem adulto chorar e aquela visão das lágrimas silenciosas de John não lhe agradou. Ao contrário do choro das crianças, o choro adulto parecia mais denso como se as lágrimas carregassem o dobro do peso e o dobro da dor, era o sangramento de um ferimento mais profundo – um ferimento de alma.

Na mesma noite o anjo voltou para casa e encontrou um lar caótico. Seus irmãos mais velhos estavam no meio da uma discussão que terminou quando Michael expulsou Lúcifer de casa por motivos que o anjo não conseguiu entender. Sendo um dos mais novos, Castiel não ficava muito a par das situações e tudo o que sabia era que Lúcifer havia cometido um erro gravíssimo e imperdoável, ouviu Michael bravejar 'Traidor! Desobediente! Irresponsável!'

O mundo se tornou um lugar difícil de viver. Havia criaturas por todos os lados, elas praticavam o mal e meses depois Castiel descobriu que o irmão expulso era o responsável. Havia se tornado uma espécie de pai para todas aquelas coisas e declarado inimizade com Deus.

– Eu não entendo porque ele fez isso – Os olhos azuis do anjo encontraram os cabelos ruivos de Ana

– Os humanos são criaturas incríveis, Castiel. Lúcifer teve ciúmes demais e se revoltou contra nosso pai.

– Mas.. Eu ainda não entendo..

– Talvez um dia entenda melhor.

– Castiel – a voz grave de um de seus irmãos mais velhos lhe alcançou os ouvidos – Precisamos conversar – Rafael lançou um olhar duro para Ana que recuou dois passos antes de desaparecer. – Você não se aproxima mais dos Winchesters.

Os olhos azuis rapidamente procuraram respostas, que não vieram. Rafael já havia partido deixando Castiel para trás. As ordens de Rafael eram ordens do pai e tudo o que o anjo tinha que fazer era cumpri-las.

– Você vai vê-los novamente, irmãozinho – Gabriel agora estava ao seu lado devorando uma grande barra de chocolate – Você não conseguiria viver sem os garotos, não é verdade? Papai não gostou muito de perceber isso ele acha que você tem tendência a ser o próximo Lúcifer – o anjo mais velho fez uma breve careta – Depois de Ana, claro..

– Ana? Mas o que ela..

– Ela _gosta_ dos humanos, Cas. Gosta mais do que deveria, especialmente de um deles.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça visivelmente confuso. Gabriel sacou algumas balas do bolso devorando-as uma de cada vez, ofereceu ao irmão que recusou gentilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel passou uma semana sem poder acompanhar os garotos (o que na terra contaria como anos) e foi durante a manhã de quarta-feira que os irmãos mais velhos se reuniram novamente e Castiel chamado á sala. Com a mão na maçaneta o anjo foi surpreendido por Balthazar que surgiu a sua frente.

– Antes de receber a sua ordem, quero que venha comigo – os dedos do anjo tocaram a testa de Castiel que se viu no meio de um quarto desconhecido.

– Mas o que..

– Sh. Apenas assista, é importante.

O anjo viu duas crianças entrarem no quarto. O primeiro deles Castiel não reconheceu sendo preciso o segundo para o esclarecimento.

_– Sammy você precisa ficar aqui enquanto eu vou buscar o jantar_

_– Por que eu não posso ir com você?_

_– Porque eu quero que fique aqui – Dean suspirou – Eu não demoro_

Castiel viu Dean esconder uma arma por debaixo da jaqueta e sair a passos apressados até a lanchonete próxima onde comprou dois sanduíches. Balthazar não precisou direcionar os olhos ao amigo para saber que o mesmo assistia tudo com atenção máxima.

– Dean se tornou exatamente o que eu previa – os olhos azuis angelicais estavam carregados por algo que Balthazar interpretou como orgulho, o mesmo olhar que Deus manteve logo após a criação dos humanos – Sempre soube que ele cuidaria bem do irmão

_– Sammy? – Dean chamou colocando os lanches na mesa. Houve um minuto de silêncio e o mais velho direcionou os passos até o quarto encontrando o menor sentado na cama, olhos baixos._

_– O que aconteceu, Sammy?_

_– Por que não voltamos para casa? Por que o papai não está aqui? Por que você tem uma arma embaixo do travesseiro?_

O anjo viu Dean suspirar cansado e se sentar ao lado do irmão. Ele percebeu o quanto Sam era inocente e o quanto de responsabilidade o irmão mais velho tinha agora.

_– Eu prometo que um dia você vai entender, confia em mim? – o menor concordou com a cabeça. – É temporário, um dia vamos voltar pra casa agora vamos comer hum?_

Dean levantou e andou até a mesa, pegou um dos sanduíches e hesitou por instantes, sentia que algo estava perto mas por alguma razão não sentiu necessidade de pegar a arma. Balthazar assistiu quando Castiel se aproximou de Dean e tocou-lhe o ombro cuidadosamente. Uma sensação de paz inundou o pequeno garoto que sorriu em meio á caótica vida que levava.

Um click na porta foi ouvido. A maçaneta girou e Dean apertou a mão contra a arma que mantinha escondida. Os olhos azuis do anjo foram direcionados pela primeira vez para longe dos meninos – fitando a porta que se abria lentamente. John entrou no quarto arrancando um suspiro de alívio do garoto mais velho que afrouxou as mãos do revolver.

_– Pai! – Sammy exclamou sorridente_

Dean tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto e o anjo viu como a alma ainda infantil se iluminou com a chegada do pai. Pousando os olhos serenos no garoto, o anjo também percebeu o quanto Dean ansiava pela volta de John e o quanto tinha vontade de ouvir do pai as mesmas palavras que a minutos oferecia ao pequeno Sammy.

_É temporário, um dia vamos voltar pra casa._

Os braços de John seguraram o pequeno corpo de Sammy num abraço. O mais novo Winchester suspirou contra a camisa suja do pai enquanto o mais velho mexia as mãos de modo nervoso ansiando pelo mesmo contato carinhoso. Sammy foi posto de volta ao chão e logo voltou a se entreter com o canal de desenhos. As mãos calejadas de John encontraram os cabelos rebeldes de Dean num afago, os cantos dos lábios se moveram para cima num sorriso carregado de sentimentos.

O menino de olhos verdes estava imerso na sensação boa de ter o pai de volta, sã e salvo e uma pequena esperança de ouvir aquelas simples palavras resurgiu. Não durou muito e foi puxado de volta para a realidade pela rotineira pergunta.

_– E você, cuidou bem do Sammy?_

Castiel teria continuado a assistir, mas Balthazar tinha pouco tempo e muita história para mostrar.

– Ok, hora de adiantarmos o nosso passeio – e assim o anjo zapeou para acontecimentos posteriores.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel sentiu orgulho por ver Dean se tornar maduro e tomar conta do irmão com imenso carinho mesmo em meio a tantos acontecimentos, se surpreendeu ao ver que Sam havia se tornado mais alto que o irmão e se surpreendeu novamente ao saber que o mais novo enfrentou o pai e tentou uma vida diferente.

Surpreender o anjo era uma especialidade dos Winchesters.

Os momentos ruins Castiel também os viu e lamentou pelas perdas. A mais difícil de ser deixada para trás foi a morte de John. Ele sabia que aquelas eram apenas lembranças e que não poderia interferir em mais nada mas seu coração dóia por ver cada um dos meninos derramarem lágrimas silenciosas por muitas noites.

E então o passeio acabou. Balthazar o levou de volta ao paraíso, a tarde eterna de um autista.

– Sinto muito. Ele era realmente.. adorável – Castiel inclinou a cabeça em expressão confusa e então veio a notícia.

Castiel não estava preparado para ter seu protegido no inferno.

O anjo esperou, dia após dia, que a ordem viesse. A espera foi seguida de inúmeras reuniões e decisões que o anjo não teve acesso. Quando a ordem finalmente foi dada, ele estava pronto. Alçou voo em busca do menino de olhos verdes.

Desceu ao inferno, o mar de sofrimento e horror que poderia facilmente o leva-lo á loucura ou morte. Suas assas sobrevoaram por milhões de almas perdidas, seus olhos buscavam por somente uma. Ao avistá-lo, o anjo segurou firme o seu protegido e o levou de volta livrando-o de todo aquele lugar que não o pertencia.

A ordem seguinte era complexa: Que Castiel, o anjo de quinta feira, descesse á terra. E assim o anjo caiu.

– Quem é você?

– Eu sou aquele que te segurou firme e te tirou da perdição.

Aquele foi o início de uma longa jornada.


	6. Chapter 6

Conviver com os humanos não era fácil e Castiel logo se deu conta disso. Dean, Sam e Bobby eram criaturas incríveis e completamente diferentes dos anjos. Ás vezes Castiel se esquecia das necessidades básicas (dormir e comer, por exemplo) e aparecia em momentos inoportunos. Era preciso que Dean o alertasse.

'Eu sou humano, Cass!' ele resmungava.

E o anjo desaparecia, ficando parado num lugar qualquer por horas esperando que os humanos estivessem descansados para as conversas e a presença do anjo.

Dean também reclamava sobre algo do tipo 'Espaço pessoal'. Na maioria das vezes Cas se via perto demais de seu protegido, não que o incomodasse, pelo contrário, gostava de estar perto do caçador. Uma vez Castiel se aproximou o bastante para sentir a colônia que o outro usava. O anjo não se lembrava de ver o protegido colocar perfume, mas seu cheiro era agradável, humano. Outra vez, quando cobrou respeito do caçador, pode notar o quão bonitos eram os olhos verdes olhados de perto.

"Quanto mais tempo ficar entre os humanos, mais rápido vai acabar se tornando um"

Castiel se lembra bem dessas palavras, foram ditas por Uriel. Havia repugnância no tom e o anjo não conseguia concordar que os humanos eram criaturas ruins ou indignas.

Aos olhos azuis, aquele velho bêbado e os dois jovens caçadores eram as criaturas mais fascinantes que seu pai já criara. Teimosos, errantes, imperfeitos.

Castiel se lembra bem de quando encontrou Ana, o anjo que havia escolhido a humanidade e se lembra de quando falhou pela primeira vez e foi salvo pelo protegido. Depois do ocorrido Castiel foi chamado aos céus e Uriel se tornou vigilante do anjo, que havia despertado dúvidas dos superiores.

Depois de resgatar Dean do inferno, Castiel desejou com toda a fé que o humano nunca mais tivesse lembranças do horrendo lugar, mas a primeira ordem ao comando de Uriel fora cruel e quase uma afronta ao anjo protetor. Dean precisava por em prática tudo que aprendera durante a estadia no inferno.

_ – Nós entendemos o quanto isso é difícil.._

– _E nós – Uriel lançou o olhar duro ao protetor – não ligamos_

Castiel queria argumentar e Dean pareceu entender seus olhos agoniados.

– _Eu quero falar com Cas, sozinho._

O protegido se aproximou, havia confusão em seus olhos e a busca pela verdade.

– _O que está acontecendo, Cas? Desde quando Uriel controla você?_

O anjo sentiu uma onda de energia percorrer por todo o seu corpo. Dean se aproximou, os olhos verdes fixados nos azuis.

– _Meus superiores começaram a questionar minhas simpatias_

– _Suas simpatias?_

– _Eu estava chegando muito perto dos humanos na minha tarefa – _houve uma pausa e os azuis encontraram os olhos verdes novamente_ – você – _os olhos verdes se desviaram_ – eles acham que eu comecei a expressar emoções. Isso é a porta para dúvidas, pode prejudicar meus julgamentos._

Castiel desviou do humano, os olhos azuis encaravam o vazio a frente enquanto o anjo ainda sentia os verdes fixos em si. Dean se moveu e passou os olhos intensos pelos azuis, capturando a atenção do anjo por breves instantes até o contato visual ser quebrado novamente.

– _Diga ao Uriel ou quem quer que seja.. Que você não quer que eu faça isso_

– _Querer? Não. – _os olhos azuis piscaram mais lentamente que o normal _– Mas me disseram que precisamos_

Os olhos do caçador estavam fixos na sala onde Alastair era mantido preso. O ar do ambiente parecia mais denso que o de costume.

– _Você me pede para abrir a porta e passar por ela.. E não vai gostar de quem sair_

Castiel ainda mantinha os olhos fixos no vazio ouvindo seu protegido tentar lhe convencer de algo que ele não tinha controle. Se tudo dependesse da vontade do anjo, o caçador nunca teria que se lembrar das aulas que teve.

– _Embora isso não importe.. Eu daria qualquer coisa– _o anjo repensou na frase e não encontrou motivos para repreendê-la_ – para não obriga-lo a fazer isso._

O caçador fechou os olhos por longos instantes e buscou o carrinho de instrumentos.

Castiel se sentiu sujo por ver seu protegido passar pela porta e pela primeira vez amaldiçoou uma ordem em silêncio.

Aquilo não era realmente justo ou ele estava perdendo a cabeça como os outros anjos comentavam?

O guardião sentiu os olhos vigilantes de Uriel e soube que aquela era o início de sua queda.


	7. Chapter 7

O guardião se misturou aos seus protegidos, já não era mais _Castiel, o anjo _havia se tornado _Cas, o amigo_ e toda essa proximidade lhe custou o paraíso. Castiel fora ensinado a ser um soldado e um bom filho. Desobedecer, questionar e rebelar-se não estava no destino do anjo. Sua rebelião tinha um nome, sobrenome e rosto.

_Dean Winchester._

_Os olhos verdes, o rosto de traços finos demais para um caçador._

O apocalipse estava próximo e o anjo como um bom soldado manteve o protocolo. Tudo estaria bem se não encarasse novamente os olhos humanos porque Castiel sabia que não conseguiria recusar ajuda. Naquela noite o maior rival não foi Zachariah nem mesmo o destino de toda a humanidade. A maior luta Castiel travou consigo mesmo, todos os seus princípios, suas dúvidas e emoções – sim, porque ele conseguia se importar e sentir coisas que somente os humanos pareciam entender.

– _Se eu fizer isso, nós todos vamos ser caçados e mortos_

– _Se existe uma coisa por qual vale a pena morrer, é essa._

E sim Castiel morreria por Dean, quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

Os anjos estavam certos, Castiel estava em plena queda livre.

– _Eu estou te pedindo, só me leve até o Sammy_

Era um pedido simples, um pedido que Castiel poderia realizar mesmo com tantas complicações e ele não resistiu – bem como sabia que não resistiria. Castiel não soube lidar com a decepção que causou negando ao humano o encontro com o irmão, negando a única esperança da humanidade, negando a salvação de famílias inteiras, negando aos heróis uma chance de luta.

_Nós podemos lutar, Cas. Quando não concordamos com algo, nós encontramos uma saída._

E assim o anjo assumiu para si mesmo que não cumpriria mais ordens das quais não concordava. No instante em que deslizou a lâmina afiada no braço e desenhou na parede com o próprio sangue soube que por aquela alma tão determinada valeria a pena morrer.

– _Castiel! O que você está fazendo? _– a voz irritada soou atrás

Se o anjo tivesse mais tempo naquele instante, teria respondido:

"_Estou caindo"_

Foi por Dean que o anjo voou até o inferno, se rebelou, abriu mão dos irmãos e do paraíso tudo isso porque ele simplesmente não conseguiria viver sabendo que seu protegido morreria carregando mágoa do anjo que deveria protegê-lo. Valia a pena todo o risco, valia a pena ser caçado por todo o céu se em troca ele conseguisse fazer feliz o menino dos olhos verdes.

A verdade era que Castiel já estava perdido, desde o momento em que pôs as mãos em Dean no inferno. O toque havia selado as almas. Não havia céu nem ordens que fariam Castiel desistir de seu protegido.


	8. Chapter 8

Mesmo observando e convivendo com os humanos por tanto tempo ainda existiam assuntos que o anjo não entendia, referências e piadas que não faziam o menor sentido e como resposta o guardião apenas inclinava a cabeça, os olhos azuis profundos procuravam respostas que as vezes não vinham antes de um olhar impaciente de Dean, como o dia em que viu humanos fazerem sexo.

_– É muito complexo_ – os olhos azuis percorriam lentamente por toda a cena. Nada daquilo fazia sentido na mente angelical. _– Se o cara da pizza realmente ama essa babá.._ – Os olhos de Dean se ergueram do livro e encararam o irmão – _Por que ele continua dando tapas na bunda dela?_

Agora os olhos de ambos os irmãos estavam direcionados ao anjo, que ainda buscava por um sentido lógico quando seu corpo respondia estranhamente a toda aquela repetição de movimentos.

_– Talvez ela tenha feito algo de errado.._

_– Assistindo pornô? Por que?_

Os azuis do anjo foram direcionados ao protegido por breves instantes até serem capturados pela TV novamente. A resposta simples veio naturalmente.

_– Estava ali_

Um novo olhar fora trocado entre os irmãos, ambos pareciam incomodados com algo que Castiel não conseguiu definir bem.

_– Não se assiste pornô num quarto cheio de caras –_a atenção do anjo fora capturada por Dean, que mantinha um tom firme na voz – _E não.. se fala sobre isso. Apenas desliga!_

Castiel teria questionado o humano se não tivesse sentido algo de estranho no corpo que habitava. Os olhos foram direcionados para o lugar de onde parecia acontecer e novamente o anjo sentiu a respiração impaciente de Dean.

_– Agora ele teve uma ereção!_

_– Ere.._

_– Sim, Cas uma ereção! Será que eu vou ter que explicar o que é uma ereção?_

O tom exasperado de Dean fez com que o anjo se sentisse mal. Ele não tinha intenção de perturbar os humanos com suas inexperiências e questionamentos e por isso naquele instante Castiel decidiu que era hora de ir e deixar os irmãos em paz.

_– Que diabos aconteceu com você, Dean? Desde quando Castiel te irrita?_

_– Ele estava assistindo pornô! Quem é que assiste um pornô num quarto com outros caras?_

_– Ele é um anjo, Dean! E eu acho que no céu não existe aula de educação sexual._

O mais velho rolou os olhos e levantou andando em direção ao banheiro. Dean sabia que Sammy tinha razão, Castiel era apenas um anjo que tentava compreender vez ou outra alguns hábitos humanos e sabia o quanto tinha sido rude com o amigo mas sua agitação tinha um motivo e era sobre algo que o caçador evitava pensar.

– Dean – a voz rouca do anjo soou atrás do Winchester, que como sempre resmungou alguma coisa antes de se virar até o anjo – Você me chamou?

Os olhos azuis eram cautelosos e Dean sentiu a culpa por ter tratado mal aquele que por tantas vezes foi salvo.

– Na verdade não eu só..

_Estava apenas pensando em ti._

O anjo ainda esperava pacientemente pela conclusão que nunca saiu da boca do humano.

– Me desculpe, Cas.. Eu não deveria ter falado daquele jeito

Castiel manteve o contato visual notando o quão belo era o caçador. Dean não viu os lábios do anjo se curvarem mas havia um sorriso em seu semblante, o caçador viu os olhos azuis brilharem.

– Está tudo bem, Dean. – Eu não vou mais perturbá-lo com os meus questionamentos.

– Está tudo bem, Cas. Você pode me perguntar sobre qualquer coisa se quiser.

O anjo assentiu e desapareceu deixando um caçador com pensamentos confusos pra trás.


	9. Chapter 9

Dois dias depois de autorizar os questionamentos do anjo, Dean estava à beira do arrependimento. Cas parecia mais uma criança de cinco anos com os infinitos "Por quê?".

– Por que quando os humanos discordam de algo eles dizem "Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva?" Vocês mantém algum tipo de cavalo ao ar livre?

Bobby repreendeu uma risada e Dean o encarou de volta.

– Nem adianta olhar pra mim, Dean. O anjo é seu - E assim o mais velho voltou à atenção ao Uísque.

Sam assistiu o irmão se perder na explicação e a confusão nos olhos do anjo aumentar.

– Eu não entendo Dean.

– É porque você escolhe as coisas mais simples pra perguntar e as mais difíceis de responder.

– Mas se as perguntas são simples... Por que as respostas são tão difíceis?

– Tá vendo? Respostas difíceis, Cas...

A mania que Castiel tinha de levar as frases 'ao pé da letra' rendia algumas boas risadas aos caçadores, como o dia em que os humanos estavam caçando em Ohio.

– Cas.. Nós precisamos da sua ajuda aqui embaix..

– Olá Dean.

O caçador se virou encontrando o anjo carregado de.. cocos?

_– What the hell.._

– Oh, desculpe. – Castiel colocou os cocos que carregava na mesa do hotel – Eu estava catando coquinhos quando me chamaram. Em que posso ajudar?

– Você estava o que?

– Eu estava á procura de vocês, não consegui localizá-los então perguntei a uma senhora na rua se tinha visto dois jovens e ela me mandou catar coquinhos e bom.. acho que funcionou, não é?

Um grande silêncio se instalou no cômodo. Dean foi o primeiro a gargalhar sendo seguido pelo irmão que ainda se via na dúvida entre rir ou explicar ao anjo.

– Eu não entendo... O que é tão engraçado?

Houve também o dia em que Dean quase bateu o carro por dois hábitos de Castiel: Aparecer repentinamente e não entender as expressões humanas. Num segundo o banco traseiro estava vazio e no instante seguinte Castiel o encarava sereno.

– Olá Dean.

O caçador se sobressaltou levando o carro para a pista oposta.

– _SON OF A BITCH!_

O anjo se inclinou ficando entre os irmãos.

– Hey Cas – Sam sorriu se acomodando no banco.

– Eu tenho algumas novidades sobre...

– Wow, antes de começar a falar eu preciso tirar a água do joelho – Dean diminuiu a velocidade do carro até parar totalmente no acostamento. Castiel franziu a testa, a cabeça inclinada levemente para a direita.

– Seus joelhos estão secos, Dean.

O caçador encarou os olhos azuis pelo retrovisor.

– Acho que é melhor mantermos o "Joelho" nessa expressão porque se formos colocar a verdadeira parte do corpo que precisa se aliviar...

– Eu posso ajudá-lo se algo estiver errado – os azuis piscaram naturalmente.

– Oh Deus, Não!

O caçador abriu a porta rapidamente e procurou um canto na estrada para se aliviar. Dean manteve o rosto á frente, pois podia sentir os olhos azuis curiosos do anjo o observando de longe.


	10. Chapter 10

Era uma noite quente de quinta-feira quando o anjo apareceu no quarto dos Winchesters. Sam dormia em uma das camas, cercado pelos livros e notebook, enquanto Dean abria a quarta cerveja da noite.

– Dean.

O caçador segurou mais firme a garrafa que tinha em mãos e se preparou para despejar o primeiro palavrão que veio em mente. Dean deixou o xingamento em algum lugar da língua quando encarou os azuis profundos a sua frente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o caçador tinha preocupação na voz e Castiel correspondeu com os olhos azuis semicerrados.

– Não.

Houve um minuto inteiro de silêncio e o caçador percebeu que teria que perguntar o porquê em troca de uma melhor resposta do anjo.

Será que os anjos não sentem curiosidade ou é só prazer por dar respostas incompletas?

– Então..? – Dean agitou as mãos pedindo a continuidade.

– É só... – O caçador observou o anjo se aproximar e uma onda de bem estar o atingiu, havia tanta serenidade no ser que às vezes o caçador precisava desviar o olhar para lembrar onde estava. Estar perto do anjo era como experimentar um pouco do paraíso.

– Eu ouvi um casal de jovens dizer.. – os olhos azuis se abaixaram por instantes e logo Dean percebeu que se tratava de dúvidas angelicais.

– Tudo bem, Cas. Lembra do que eu te disse? Você pode me perguntar o que quiser vamos lá – o caçador sorriu com confiança e bebeu um gole da cerveja.

– Eu ouvi um jovem dizer á uma moça que a amava e que iria até o inferno por ela. Eu fui até o inferno por você então significa que o que eu sinto por você é amor? – a cabeça do anjo estava inclinada e o olhar era concentrado - Eu sei que vocês humanos ás vezes mentem e dizem gostar de coisas quando realmente não gostam – Castiel deu dois passos a frente, o suficiente para sentir a fragrância humana que o outro exalava, os olhos azuis fixaram nos verdes. Não havia qualquer traço de maldade naquela pergunta, o anjo conseguia transformar as questões difíceis em meras questões de sim ou não, o que obrigou Dean a saborear um pouco do silêncio sem saber exatamente como responder. Por instantes o caçador se esqueceu de como respirava.

Dean piscou e no segundo seguinte Castiel não estava mais ali.

– Cas? CAS? Você ainda está aqui?

E tudo o que Dean ouviu foi o ronco do irmão mais novo.

– _Son of a_ .._._


	11. Chapter 11

Arrastado de volta ao céu, Castiel encontrou o seu recente superior. Uriel tinha os olhos furiosos e o mais novo sabia o que viria: Castigo. Por se rebelar, por amar humanos.

Todos sabiam que Uriel era quem aplicava os castigos, mas poucos haviam sido submetidos á ele e os que foram castigados nunca mais voltaram a pecar ou pelo menos era essa versão que rondava nos céus.

Naquela quinta-feira o anjo teve a impressão de que não era o seu dia.

Castiel foi acorrentado. Um círculo de símbolos demarcava o limite entre a vida e a morte. O anjo sentiu seus poucos poderes serem absorvidos pela atmosfera daquele lugar – provavelmente bloqueados através de algo que o anjo não soube explicar. O mais velho caminhou lentamente até o anjo caído.

– Castiel.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram no anjo a frente.

– A quem você serve: A Deus ou aos humanos?

O anjo mais novo franziu a testa recebendo em troca a raiva do superior. Os socos certeiros arrancaram as primeiras gotas de sangue do anjo caído. Naquela sala escura e úmida – um lugar que Castiel se recusava a acreditar ser no céu – todos os golpes de Uriel lhe pareceram injusto e a cada repetição da pergunta, mais a resposta se revirava na língua junto com todos os questionamentos.

– Isso não é certo! Nosso pai nos ensinou a amar todas as criaturas, todas são obras de arte, todas são únicas e devem ser respeit..

Um soco mais forte interrompeu a fala do anjo, por segundos a visão se escureceu. Castiel precisou de instantes para se recompor, o gosto amargo de sangue inundava a boca. Quanto mais o anjo questionava, mais raiva Uriel sentia e mais forte se tornava a surra.

– Uriel – Castiel tinha a visão dificultada pelos olhos inchados, mas ainda sim conseguiu reconhecer o dono da voz. Rafael entrou na sala e os socos se cessaram, a respiração pesada do anjo se tornou o único barulho.

– Castiel – o hálito quente de Rafael lhe atingiu o rosto – Eu vou fazer a pergunta por uma última vez. – Você serve a quem?

O anjo sentiu o peso de ter os olhos determinados do irmão sobre si. Rafael mantinha o olhar fixo no irmão desobediente e nas suas palavras a última chance do anjo recuperar o paraíso.

Castiel elevou os olhos e fitou o teto sujo daquele lugar, com um grande e sangrento sorriso respondeu.

– Eu sirvo os humanos.

Naquela noite alguns humanos disseram ter visto uma grande estrela cadente.


	12. Chapter 12

– Vocês idiotas não assistem TV? – era a voz de Bobby do outro lado da linha, Dean franziu a testa e olhou para o irmão, que a essa altura alcançava o botão de ligar do aparelho. – Ontem a noite.. Vocês estão me ouvindo?

O barulho de assas alarmou todos. Balthazar pousou ao lado de Sam, que se sobressaltou.

– Cassie caiu – suspirou o anjo. - Oh desculpe, acho que interrompi algo – houve um resmungo de Bobby e o anjo desapareceu no ar.

– Isso explica os testemunhos de ontem a noite.. Muito bem, pessoal temos um anjo caído perdido. Acho que é melhor .. Que barulho foi esse? Sam? Dean?

Os irmãos foram surpreendidos pela volta de Balthazar, que desta vez carregava consigo o anjo caído nos braços.

– Cas!

– Castiel? Ele está aí? Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

– Sim, Castiel está aqui Bobby

– Bom.. Então acho que vocês precisam.. Alô? – O caçador rolou os olhos, o som da ligação perdida. – Idijts!

Balthazar deixou o corpo machucado do ex-anjo na cama e encarou os olhos verdes do caçador. Dean teve a sensação que ouviria um conselho, mas no instante seguinte o anjo já havia desaparecido.

– Malditos anjos – resmungou.

O caçador se aproximou do corpo no colchão. O rosto apresentava inchaços e cortes, havia muito sangue seco espalhado em toda a roupa parcialmente rasgada e os hematomas eram diversos. Sam foi o primeiro a reagir e buscando algumas gases e remédios. Dean se manteve ao lado do anjo, os olhos buscavam encontrar os azuis que ainda se mantinham fechados.


	13. Chapter 13

Minha primeira noite como humano poderia se resumir em uma só palavra: Dolorosa. Assim que acordei tive a sensação se estar em pedaços, mal consegui me mover e passados minutos o pavor me inundou. Não era o tipo de dor que iria embora como antes, era real e permanente. Os olhos vívidos de Dean me encontraram e minha segunda descoberta estava ali: a sensação estranha no meu estômago.

O espaço entre meu rosto e o do caçador era tão pequena que eu podia sentir claramente a respiração quente contra a minha pele.

Senti desejo.

Eu não soube especificar do que exatamente, eu senti agonia. Eu esperava que aquele espaço fosse preenchido, que algo fosse realizado, era como se seu estivesse esperando por algo que nunca veio. Seu rosto se afastou da mesma maneira abrupta que havia se aproximado.

Havia somente duas vozes no cômodo e isso foi estranho de perceber. Normalmente eu estaria ouvindo os meus irmãos simultaneamente ou pressentindo qualquer acontecimento importante por perto, mas não havia mais nada. Era um silêncio bom rompido apenas pelas vozes humanas e preocupadas de Dean e Sam.

Não me lembro o que aconteceu a seguir. Acho que eles chamam isso de 'ter adormecido'.


	14. Chapter 14

– Eu entendo porque você ama o seu carro, Dean.

O caçador pousou os olhos sobre o ex-anjo. O barulho do motor foi o único barulho por alguns minutos até Dean se lembrar de que algumas coisas não haviam mudado. Castiel ainda era o mesmo, ainda não terminava os próprios pensamentos a menos que fosse questionado.

– Entende?

– Sim, eu entendo. Caminhar não é algo confortante eu também teria inventado os motores.

Dean se permitiu rir da conclusão do amigo e pelo canto dos olhos observou como Cas se parecia com uma criança. Havia um brilho intenso nos olhos do ex-anjo enquanto ele brincava de por as mãos para fora da janela.

– O que está fazendo, Cas?

Um sorriso bobo brotou dos lábios rosados. Dean ainda não havia se acostumado ás novas expressões do anjo, ele ainda se via admirando cada sorriso como se fosse algo único, algo que poderia não se repetir. A verdade era que Dean ainda o tinha como anjo, mesmo sem as assas Castiel ainda era o seu protetor e algumas coisas _realmente_ não haviam mudado.

– Estou me sentindo vivo, Dean. – os olhos azuis se voltaram até o caçador resgatando-o dos próprios pensamentos – Ás vezes eu acho que vocês humanos envelhecem e se esquecem de sentir as pequenas sensações que a vida permite. O vento frio batendo na pele era algo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes, não com tanta intensidade como agora eu posso. Quando eu fecho os meus olhos, eu me sinto voando novamente. Eu sinto algo diferente no peito, uma vontade grande de viver e de conhecer o mundo. Você conhece o mundo, Dean?

Pela segunda vez Dean se viu sorrindo tão bobo quanto o anjo.

– Não, Cas... Eu não conheço o mundo.

– Por que não? É tão bonito e surpreendente.

– Você conhece o mundo, Cas?

– Sim, mas quando eu conheci não tinha você. – Cas suspirou - Eu era um anjo e minhas emoções eram limitadas. Eu quero mais do que conhecer, Dean... Eu quero sentir o mundo.

Os olhos azuis pousaram nos verdes, tão serenos, tão simples. Uma imensidão de águas calmas e transparentes. Havia tanta pureza naquelas palavras que por segundos o caçador preferiu não responder, por medo de estraga-las.

Naquele instante Dean viu Cas como uma bolha de sabão. Transparente, bonita e flutuante.


	15. Chapter 15

_Os corpos são barulhentos, vibram e fazem coisas estranhas. _

Essa foi a nota mental que Castiel fez logo depois de almoçar. Não era a primeira vez que o anjo havia notado o que parecia ser uma briga entre suas entranhas. Apesar de estranhar sempre que percebia o quanto era humano, observar os rapazes era um meio de ter certeza que tudo aquilo também acontecia a eles.

- Cas? Cas o que está fazendo? Tira o ouvido da minha barriga! Eu me sinto uma mulher grávida, não tem nada pra ouvir aí ô anjudo!

- Parece estar acontecendo uma briga – os olhos azuis se estreitaram.

Cas mantinha uma expressão séria de concentração chamando a atenção de Sam á cena.

- Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão perto do Dean – a risada de Sam fez o anjo se lembrar dos pequenos dentes que Sammy mostrava ao rir quando criança e de todos aqueles momentos em que as duas almas se enchiam de uma luz tão forte e brilhante que deixava até mesmo o anjo protetor cego por alguns segundos.

O ex-anjo não prestou atenção nas palavras de Dean, mas sentiu quando seu corpo correu para longe. Por instantes Castiel se sentiu vazio como se toda a comida tivesse sido desviada para fora do corpo. Apesar de não ser o vazio da fome, era tão física quanto.

- Cas? – a voz de Sam soou cautelosa atrás do anjo – o que aconteceu?

Havia alguém o esmagando. Havia uma mão forte agarrando-lhe pelo pescoço, impedindo-o de falar, impedindo-o de respirar direito. Sua visão ficou turva e ardia como se algum ácido tivesse sido pingado ali. Por mais que piscasse, os olhos sempre voltavam a ficar turvos. Suas bochechas queimaram e molharam. Nos lábios o gosto salgado.

Sam assistiu o anjo caído chorar. As lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas e caiam sobre a roupa. Os olhos azuis pareciam mais claros agora do que realmente eram, pareciam delicados como cristais. Entre os soluços que cortavam a fala, o anjo desabafou.

- Eu era um guardião, Sam. Eu tinha o poder de ajudar vocês, o poder de curá-los... Eu sinto falta. Eu sinto falta de ver a alma de vocês. Eram as almas mais bonitas, eu podia reconhecê-los somente pelo brilho que elas emanavam. Não há nada mais bonito do que uma alma boa e você e o seu irmão... Sempre foram tão brilhantes, havia tanta luz mesmo quando vocês não acreditavam mais em si mesmos. Eu não consigo mais vê-las eu... – os soluços descompassados ecoaram no cômodo.

Observando de longe Dean descobriu o pior som que já ouvira: o de seu anjo chorando.


	16. Chapter 16

O caçador esperou até que todos estivessem dormindo e observou como Cas realmente se parecia um anjo enquanto dormia. Sua mão tocou o ombro do moreno que despertou com preguiça.

- Dean?

Num movimento rápido Dean acendeu a lanterna que mantinha em mãos iluminando o rosto do anjo e antes que o mesmo pudesse questionar o caçador se adiantou na explicação.

- Você disse que estava com saudades da minha alma e disse que ela era brilhante, então já que não consegue vê-la eu a trouxe até você para que ela pudesse vê-lo – Dean sacodiu a lanterna arrancando um riso extremamente dócil do amigo.

- Dean eu... Aprecio o que faz, mas... A sua alma era muito mais brilhante do que isso, acho que precisaria de mais lanternas pra me enganar.

A lanterna foi deixada de lado e a luz agora iluminava somente parte do quarto. Houve instantes de silêncio onde somente as respirações eram ouvidas.

- Dean eu... Sinto muito que tenha me visto...

- Tudo bem, todo mundo chora um dia sabia?

Castiel notou o sorriso de seu protegido mesmo sobre a pouca luminosidade do cômodo.

- Eu também... Sinto muito... Por ter caído.

Dean sentiu as palavras saírem em dificuldade e o peso delas ficou ali por muito tempo, o tempo que o anjo demorou a responder.

- Eu não sinto. Mesmo se eu tivesse outra chance, eu escolheria você.

Castiel percebeu o quanto aquela resposta significava. Ele poderia ter mil chances e em todas elas escolheria o caçador, escolheria os sentimentos, escolheria a queda.

_Ele também poderia não ter escolhas e ainda sim optaria por Dean. _

- Cas.. – o anjo sentiu quando o hálito quente do caçador se aproximou. Os olhos azuis fitaram os verdes e novamente Castiel se viu desejando. – Por que você caiu?

Dean sabia que não poderia mais recuar, _não conseguiria_ mais se afastar. Ele estava a um passo do paraíso, mas precisava ter a certeza final de que havia sido convidado, de que nada daquilo era invenção ou ilusão.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Theres so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Castiel saboreou o pequeno silêncio, saboreou encontrar o mesmo desejo nos olhos do caçador. As frases seguintes foram ditas em um único e suave sussurro, ditas em suas simples palavras e saboreadas em todas as letras. A sensação de estar prestes a dizê-las era como tocar com as pontas dos dedos as chaves que libertariam das correntes.

- Por você. Eu caí _em todas as possibilidades _por você, Dean.

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up._

A espera havia chegado ao fim. Castiel sentiu quando os lábios se encostaram, era como estar de volta ao paraíso. A língua quente de Dean pediu passagem e não encontrou qualquer resistência. O anjo sentiu seu corpo inteiro corresponder ás caricias daquela língua tão suave.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Dean sentiu quando as mãos mornas do anjo pousaram sobre seu rosto, os dedos percorreram pela barba e encontraram os cabelos loiros. A respiração do moreno falhou no segundo que os dentes do caçador roçaram pelos lábios angelicais. O ex-anjo sentiu um sorriso surgir nos lábios do humano.

- O que foi?

- Eu só estava pensando... Você perdeu o ar só quando mordi seus lábios, imagina quando eu...

- Quando você o que?

- Deixa pra lá, Cas. Acho que você aprende mais na prática, uh?

O anjo torceu os lábios num sorriso involuntário quando notou aqueles tão desejados lábios se aproximando novamente.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough, he knows_

_We got a lot to learn_

_**God knows we're worth it.**_

**Fim.**


	17. Epílogo

Dean continuou fazendo o que sabia – caçar.

Castiel continuou... Bem, sendo Castiel.

E tudo o que mudou foi o fato de redescobrirem o mundo, desta vez juntos.

O ex-anjo ainda sentia falta de ver a alma dos irmãos, mas com o tempo aprendeu a apreciar algumas coisas humanas como as igrejas – todas aquelas construções tão belas feitas pelas mãos dos homens -, as abelhas – pequenos insetos capazes de fazer o verdadeiro milagre fabricando mel -, a chuva – a água que cai do céu e refresca as plantas -. As pintinhas no rosto de Dean, os cabelos brilhosos de Sammy, o jeito como ambos se entreolham quando alguma gafe é cometida pelo recém-humano, o modo como a respiração de Dean se aprofunda quando o anjo o toca, todo aquele sentimento invisível aos olhos que os três compartilham depois de terminarem uma caçada – a sensação de dever cumprido e de que algumas pessoas voltaram para casa naquela noite para uma segunda chance graças aos irmãos caçadores e um anjo caído.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_Fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything i have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

**Fim do Epílogo.**


End file.
